Team STRM: an OC Team Introduction
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: A special sparring class allows the first year students to compete against the upperclassmen, in which they contend against the powerhouses known as Team STRM. Will they see them as friends or rivals by the time class ends?
1. Chapter 1: Hammer vs Guitar

**Hey there! If you're reading this, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dust, and this if my first RWBY fanfiction. First off, I'm not that good of a storywriter so I apologize in advance for grammar or canonical errors. As for this fanfiction, it's going to be a lead up to a much larger and more serious fanfic I have in mind, but I'd like to get this out of the way first , and introduce the characters I've created that will be included in it: Team STRM! (Storm) The team is a group of second year students at Beacon Academy that are made up of Team Leader Snow Whitmore, medic Turk Oys, berserker Rocco Obsidia, and Faunus brawler Mei Neko. Each of them will be introduced in each of the four chapters I have planned, where you'll get a glimpse at their fighting styles and abilities as well as their personalities. So without further ado, let's begin shall we?**

* * *

><p>"We're going to be late again!"<p>

"Well, if you keep moving, we won't be, you dunce!"

The echoing arguement between the team leader and her glyph-wielding partner that made up half of Team RWBY races through the courtyard to the sparring hall. Weiss had returned from breakfast early to fetch Ruby while her other two teammates, Blake and Yang, headed to class ahead of them. Ruby had insisted she'd catch up after still being groggy from late night studying, but Weiss was flustered to find her still in her pajamas, fallen back asleep. In record time after the Schnee heiress woke her team leader up that the younger of the two sisters in the team got dressed, wolfed down a piece of toast saved for her, and gathered her belongings for classes today. The clock was just striking ten as the two burst into their class, panting heavily. The rest of the class simply stared back at them before the sharp tapping of a crop onto an empty front row seat brought them back to attention.

"Misses Rose and Schnee..." Professor Goodwich paused to check the clock. "Just in time. One second more, and I'd have to give you detention for being tardy."

"Sorry , Professor. It won't happen again." Ruby apologized as she and Weiss made her way over to her sister and Faunus teammates that had already been waiting for them.

"I certainly will hold you to that." Goodwich responded, gesturing her crop towards the young scythe-wielder. "Now then, due to some accidental scheduling conflicts, today's class will include second year students as well as the usual first year class held at this time."

"Second year students?" Yang whispered to herself. She looked around. Sure enough, besides seeing Teams JNPR and CRDL in the rows behind her, Team CFVY was to her right and a number of other students she recognized from higher grades were present throughout the room, all in school uniform. She among others were still surprised there was actually a size uniform that fit the towering Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY.

"Ooh! Ooh! Miss Goodwich! Can I volunteer for the first sparring match?" a familiarly cheery voice rang out.

"If you'd like to, Miss Valkyrie. Do you have an opponent in mind?" Goodwich answered, using the touchpad to enter Nora's data into the large monitor over the arena.

"I'm up for whatever! As I always say, There's nothing I can't handle!" The hammer-armed berzerker replied.

"She's said that much less than she thinks." Ren spoke up. He always made a habit out of correcting his friend's exaggerations.

"Well then, how about you, Mister Obsidia?" Goodwich looked onward to a male student sitting a few rows behind Team RWBY. Among them, a tall boy with short black hair and sideburns stood up and made his way down to the locker rooms with Nora to change into their battle gear and ready their weapons. As they prepared, the class had quiet conversations among each other.

"Nora's going up against him? It's going to be a quick fight." Coco thought aloud.

"Why's that?" Blake asked, speaking up as she overheard the leader of the second-year team talking.

"You don't know?" Velvet asked her fellow Faunus. "Rocco Obsidia is one of Team STRM's best fighters. He's beaten nearly everyone in our grade in sparring matches."

"I still call mine a tie..." Fox growled under his breath.

"But Nora's a capeable fighter. Wouldn't she be able to hold her own?" Ruby asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself, kid." Coco shrugged as the match became ready to begin. Nora stood on the left side of the arena, Magnhild in its grenade launcher form and readied in her hands. Rocco on the other hand looked hardly prepared. A black graphic t-shirt under a grey hoodie, ripped jeans with a wallet chain hanging from his pockets, and spiked leather shoes were his fighting attire, and his weapon just seemed to be a thinly padded, yet still rigid, guitar bag.

"C'mon Nora! You can do this !" Jaune cheered from the seats.

"Fight well, Nora!" Pyrrah chimed in. Her teammate nodded at the two of them as she got back into her zone.

"Are the two of you ready to begin?" The professor asked.

"Ready!" Nora chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Let's do this." Rocco responded.

"Begin!"

In an instant, Nora began firing at Rocco, who made no effort in dodging. Instead, he whipped his guitar bag in front of him, knocking the shells out of the air, and into the walls where they exploded on impact.

"I see you use a cannon too." Rocco smirked. His opponent on the other hand was still taken aback by how he redirected her attack so easily . Reality snapped back to her as the guitar case where the neck was stored not only split apart, but revealed a cannon that shot out yellow balls of lightning Dust. Nora had to vault out of the way, using the force of one of the energy cannon fire explosions to launch herself into the air. While there , Magnhild turned into its hammer form, and Nora aimed an attack from above directly.

"Take this!" Nora shouted as she brought her weapon down at Rocco. He was able to block it with his case, only to knock Nora back as he whipped it around, at the same time opening it to pull out its contents.

"Is that...a base guitar?" Yang wondered aloud.

Sure enough, with the guitar case now slung over his back, Rocco now held a cadillac bodied base with golden strings, pickups, and a speaker on the backside of the body. He started strumming a simple grunge-styled base line as he dodged blow after blow from his opponent's war hammer. The smug look on his face reminded Yang of that Neo girl that was easily dodging every one of her attacks on that train.

"Can I put in a request that you start fighting back?" Nora whined, her patience wearing thin as the baseline continued.

"Sorry, I don't take requests, but I can sure as hell change tunes." Rocco smirked. Tapping a button above the pickups, the base body split apart, forming a double bladed axe which he took by the guitar neck, ready to exchange blows once again.

"Woah..." Ruby managed to say, a glimmer in her eyes similar to when she arrived at the prestigious academy and got a first look at all the amazing new weapons she had never seen before.

"This style of weapon is something I've never seen before. A weaponized instrument inside a weaponized case..." Pyrrah thought aloud to herself.

"Weaponizedception..." Jaune mouthed as he watched on. Nora and Rocco began to clash once again, the clashing of the head of Magnhild against the blades of Rocco's axe echoing throughout the hall. This continued onward for a minute before a missed ground pound from the redhead left her wide open. Slamming his axe's blade into the ground, the rocker spun around the neck of his instrument to deliver a strong kick to knock Nora to the floor a few feet away. She landed on her stomach , slowly getting up until she felt the flat edge of the weapon of her opponent tap against her back.

"That's enough." Professor Goodwich announced as Rocco withdrew his weapon. "Rocco Obsidia is the victor."

"Aw, poo. I lost..." Nora frowned as she sat on the ground. A sudden hand in her face brought her attention up to the face of her fellow student and victor of their match.

"Hey. Don't get yourself down. You put up a pretty damn good fight for a first year student." He complimented Nora. She took his hand as she was pulled to her feet.

"You really think so?" Nora asked.

"You kidding? You lasted longer than anybody I've fought with a two handed weapon like that. You should be proud of yourself." he grinned, only to be caught off guard as the girl he somewhat towered over put him into a backbreaking bear hug.

"Nobody's ever said anything that nice to me before!" She cried tears of joy, before Pyrrah and Ren wrenched their teammate away from him. Cracking his back, he placed his weapon back in its case and headed back to the lockers.

"Well at least he's honorable." Blake said, having been able to overhear the entire conversation between the two before they parted.

"I'll admit, he's got a very impressive set of skills, but it's not like he and his team are the greatest duelists of all time." scoffed her scarred team member.

"Is that a challenge, Ice Queen?"

Weiss nearly had a heart attack as the victor of the previous match was suddenly stopped in front of her aisle seat.

"Gah! Where did you come from?" she yelped.

"Well, see, when two people of the opposite sex..." he started, stopping to smirk as he noticed the Schnee's reaction to his smartass remark: her signature scowl.

"Hey, Rocco, is it? That was a really cool weapon you got there!" Ruby cut in, her weapon fanaticism getting the best of her.

"You mean Cadillac Custom? Yeah, it's pretty badass. Crafted it myself out of my dad's old bass from when he taught me to play. Signal almost didn't let me modify it since you have to forge your own, but I found a loophole that got that off my back." he explained, looking down at the case it was held in.

"You went to Signal? Professor Xiao Long's our dad!" Ruby beamed, putting an arm around her big sister.

"Really? Get outta here!" Rocco said, suprised.

"No it's true! He and-" Ruby began before Weiss cut her off.

"Excuse me, but I'm not through talking since you so rudely interrupted." she sneered, before turning back to the musical Huntsman-in-Training. "You got lucky in that fight. Let's see how your team can deal with a real duelist."

"So it was a challenge? Fine." Rocco turned back to his team. "Hey, Turk! You want to take this one?"

A tan boy with teal hair pulled into a short ponytail looked up, as if he wasn't paying attention. "Oh, uhh...sure."

Rocco nodded before turning to Weiss. "If you really think we're pushovers, beat him." he told her before walking back to his seat.

"Weiss, what was that about?" Ruby asked.

"He seems too full of himself that his team is unbeatable. I intend to prove him wrong." Weiss said, raising her hand. "Professor Goodwich? May I face Turk in the next match?"

The Huntress gave a quizzical look at the heiress in her class. "May I ask why?"

"I'd like to see what he's capable of." she put it simply.

With a shrug, Glynda entered the data into her tablet. The screen flashed both their faces and names upon it: Weiss Schnee vs Turk Oys. "You may both prepare now." Glynda instructed as the two got up from their respective seats and headed into the locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Trident vs Saber

**Alright! So if you're reading this, Im glad you gave the first chapter a look and hope you enjoyed it! The bio for the beserker of Team STRM has now been revealed!:**

**Name: Rocco Obsidia**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: Loyal, honorable, tends to make smart remarks.**

**Team/Role: ST(R)M/Beserker**

**Weapon: "Cadillac Custom": A bass guitar and case, the instrument can transform into a dual bladed axe, while the case doubles as a cannon that fires off lightning dust energy. It can only be used in this form when the guitar is inside the case.**

**Semblance: Can channel lightning through his body and it to throw electrified punches or play his bass guitar without an amplifier.**

**Story: Grew up in Vale, Rocco had two dreams in life: To become a rockstar, and be a contributing member to society. While attending Signal Academy, he converted his instrument, a bass guitar, into a deadly combo weapon with an axewielder's style like nobody else had seen before. The attention he received from his instructors about his skills earned him a spot at the prestigious Beacon Academy, where he has found the time to practice to achieve both his goals.**

**In this chapter, you'll be meeting Rocco's teammate: Turk Oys. So without further ado, let's get to it.**

A few minutes passed before the two new sparring students took to the arena floor. Weiss came out sporting her usual combat dress, embedded with the Schnee Dust Company logo, as well as her trusty saber, Myrtenaster, on her hip. Turk entered from the other end of the arena in his combat attire. He wore a sleeveless blue tunic with a white trim, accompanied by black pants and boots, both with tribal blue lining running up the matching tunic. His weapon appeared to be a smiliar one to that of Pyrrah Nikos: a silvered shield that mirrored Akouo, but a matching trident instead of a spear. Pyrrah looked on with interest. She hadn't faced many others back in Sanctum or the many tournaments she participated in.

"What was she trying to prove challenging my team like that?" Rocco asked, having now sat behind Team RWBY.

"She gets like that with everyone new." Ruby shrugged. "Although she didn't act like it towards Pyrrah and Neptune upon meeting them."

Pyrrah turned to them. "Im pretty sure she was just trying to earn my favor so we would team up during initiation." the red headed warrior explained.

"And it was obvious she had a crush on Neptune at first sight." Yang smirked, unaware of the fact their teammate could overhear them.

"I DO NOT! How dare you even suggest that!" Weiss yelped.

"Uhh, Weiss?" Ruby tried getting her attention.

"Don't you 'Uhh, Weiss?' me! Im sick of my secrets getting spilled like that!" the ice queen continued to rant.

"Weiss, the match-" Janue spoke up.

"-can wait. This is the last time I tell you that kind of thing in private!" Weiss yelled at her blonde teammate.

"Miss Schnee!" Professor Goodwich snapped. Before Weiss could utter a response, she turned to see three prongs headed directly for her face. She cartwheeled back out of the way as Turk skidded to a stop from his missed attack. "The match has begun."

She blushed out of embarrassment as she heard Team CRDL snicker from the front row, then retrained her focus as she regained her composure and readied herself into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready now?" Turk asked. The only answer he received was a nonverbal dash from the Schnee Company heiress as she charged the trident wielding student. "I'll take that as a yes." he sighed as he begain parrying a few blows sent his way.

Somewhere around the mark of a minute after Weiss realized her battle started, she broke off from attacking Turk to charge her glyphs. The revolving chamber on Myrtenaster spun to select the ice dust function and dashed forward once again. Turk tried to block with his shield, only for his entire arm to be encased in ice. He blocked a few of the strikes made initially after the one that froze his right arm, backing himself up against the wall of the arena. When a parry caused Weiss to recoil backwards, he kicked her away and smashed his frozen arm into the wall, shattering the ice around it. While she regained her stance, she looked up at her opponent to see his trident folding in half down the middle and being flipped so that he now held it by the prongs. His shield seemed to become thicker, and was attached to the bottom of the trident. Confused for a moment, she went wide-eyed as a flurry of shotgun blasts were fired her way. She summoned a large glyph in front of her to shield herself from the gunfire, the glyph flashing brightly everytime a round collided against it.

"Weiss better do something quick. She cant play a defensive game forever." Blake commented as she saw Turk walking closer to her while still firing.

"She can easily do something to counter his attack. Why isn't she doing anything? Ruby wondered. Her query was soon put to rest as she noticed the revolver on Weiss's weapon spin again, this time to its fire setting. Before Turk could react, the glyph shield in front of him broke, and four red ones replaced it, each spewing a plethora of fireballs at him, knocking him back and down to one knee. Weiss gave a signature smirk before the professor spoke again.

"That's enough. This match is a draw."

"What? But I'm still ready to fight!" Weiss whined.

"Even so, Miss Schnee, if you would look at your aura gauge, that last attack brought you into the red. I felt that I only had to remind Mister Arc about this." Goodwich explained. Back in the stands, Jean crossed his arms and gave a humph at her comment.

Weiss looked over to the arena screen. Both of their gauges had dropped into the flashing red zone. Frusterated that she could not win even after all that talk, she started storming off to the locker rooms before noticing her opponent had not gotten to his feet yet. He was still down on one knee, lightly inspecting a nasty burn he suffered on his left arm.

The skin in the area of the burn caused a large pink and red blotch that began to blister to take up most of his outer forearm, contrasting the tanned flesh. Weiss immediately felt bad. In her sparring duels, she always intended for her offensive glyphs to knock opponents off guard, not to hurt them.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that. Are you alright?" She asked to her opponent.

"Yeah, it's just third degree. I'll be fine." he replied nonchalantly.

"Fine? That's a serious injury I caused you! You should be upset with me at the least!" Weiss complained. How was he so calm about having his flesh seared more than a Christmas roast?

He raised a finger to say 'Give me a moment', and reached into a pouch on the back of his shield. Apparently, it had a non-combative mode as a backpack, the straps that held it to his arm making up the bag's straps. He pulled out a bottle of water, and splashed some of the liquid into his hands. As he did, the water he held began glowing a neon blue, and he brought it across to his burned arm. Upon contact, the wound began glowing the same color as the water. Everyone watched in awe as the burn healed in seconds before their very eyes. When he pulled his hand away, the glowing faded, and his arm looked as if it had never been burnt.

"How did you do that?" Weiss asked, still awestruck.

"Well, your semblance is your glyphs. Mine is recovery. I can use water to instantly heal any sort of injury like gashes and burns." He explained. "But enough about that. It was nice to finally face you."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, whenever I can, I watch you girls." he said. Tiny alarms went off in the dirty parts of the minds of Team RWBY, imagining what he meant by 'watch them'.

Rocco simply facepalmed. "Smooth move, Turk." he muttered.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss screeched.

"Oh! N-not that kind of watching! Just sparring and training and stuff like that! You're all really good at what you do." Turk stammered. Now it was his turn to blush out of embarrassment.

Barely satisfied with his answer, his words were genuine. Weiss gave a cold stare before walking off.

"What was with her?" Turk wondered as he picked himself up and off to the locker room.

As he exited, Glynda turned back to her students. "I believe we have time for at least two more matches. Do we have any volunteers?" she announced.

"I could go for one." Cardin offered, raising a hand.

"Excellent, Mister Winchester. Do you have an opponent in mind?" his instructor asked. The leader of Team CRDL scratched his chin as he looked at the other students in the rows behind him. After the humiliation of his entire team against Pyrrah, plus his agreement with Jean never to mess with his teammates again, JNPR was out of the question. He already pushed around the rabbit girl enough outside of class, so he dismissed the idea of facing Velvet. Instead, his eyes landed on another girl a few rows up. She had light brown hair straightened and down past her shoulders,but what Cardin found particularly interesting was her eyes. Her's were those of a cat. He already had heard the rumors there was a cat Faunus in his grade, but this proved that they were slightly off. He grinned at the idea of humiliating another Faunus on the arena and made his decision.

"Her." he pointed to the cat-eyed girl sitting up next to where Rocco and Turk once sat. She looked up in surprise as Glynda approved of the challenge and entered their data into her holopad. The screen erased Weiss and Turk's data and replaced it with the next challengers. "Cardin Winchester vs Mei Neko" displayed itself under their pictures. She then shrugged and started walking down the stairway with a smirk on her face. Blake watched her as she passed, noticing something pretty interesting as she passed RWBY and CFVY's only did she have a cat's eyes, but a cat's tail, the same color as her hair. Strangely enough, no cat ears were present, a trait most Faunus of their type shared. She began walking to the side of the arena Turk was exiting from.

"Kick his ass, Mei." the trident-wielder smirked, exchanging a high-five with her as she passed.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." she promised as she entered the locker room. Turk ended up taking a seat next to Rocco, who had still been sitting behind RWBY after his post-match conversation. Weiss quickly followed her opponent up the stairs and rejoined her friends.

"Great fight you two!" Yang winked as Weiss sat down.

"I only wish it didn't have to end with a technicality." Weiss grumbled as she remembered how the draw was suddenly called.

"Look on the bright side. At least this means neither of you technically lost." Ruby smiled, her optimism showing off pretty well.

"And it taught you a valuable lesson not to underestimate us, eh Ice Queen?" Rocco chuckled, earning a glare that shot daggers at the musician.

Blake turned to the two upperclassmen behind her. "Hey, what can you guys tell me about her?" she asked, pointing to Mei's picture on the arena's screen.

"About Mei?" Rocco asked before breaking into an explanation. "She was a friend of mine since we were at Signal. Luckily,we both got accepted into Beacon and put on the same team."

"Just like you and I, Renny!" Nora gleamed, putting an arm around her best friend, who gave one of his rare smiles back.

"I'm a bit more interested in that other guy who challenged her." Turk wondered.

"He's the guy I told you all about! The one that keeps being a jerk to me and other Faunus at the school." Velvet explained.

"Wait, you're bully is a freshman?" Rocco was confused. "Fox, you said that other Faunus racist in our class was the one picking on her!"

"In my defense, asking the blind guy which guy was the one picking on my teammate is kind of a bad idea." Fox replied, raising his arms in a 'not my fault' sort of manner.

"He's got you there, Rock." Coco shrugged.

"Either way, I beat the wrong guy up and got detention for a month for nothing!" Rocco growled as he slumped down, knowing he screwed up.

"Still, I appreciate the gesture." Velvet smiled as she turned back to the arena. Cardin had walked out wielding his mace and clad in his signature armor, the Winchester family crest displayed proudly on the chestplate. Mei walked out of the other end in a similar style as Ren. Her attire was a halter top, long sleeved tailcoat with one of the sleeves ripped off. The inside of one of the sleeves showed it was a dark pink on the inside, but grey on the outside, with a tribal-styled deisgn of a cat's pawprint on the back in the same pink color. she also wore white shorts similar to Yang's with leggings underneath, a holster on the back of her pants to hold what the first year students could only guess were her weapons tucked under her tail, and a pair of strap on sandals on her feet.

"Are you both ready to begin?" Glynda asked as she looked down into the arena.

Cardin said nothing as he got into his battle stance. Mei on the other hand gave a bright smile as she reached her hands into her holsters, drawing a pair of iron claws, four talon-like razors on each hand, and a little barrel of some sort over each knuckle on both gloves. A green dust crystal was the centerpiece on the tops of the claws. "I'm ready." she announced.

"Very good. Begin!"


	3. Chapter 3: Claws vs Mace

**Two down, two to go! Congrats! You unlocked the bio for Tram STRM's medic: Turk Oys!**

**Name: Turk Oys**  
><strong>Age: 20<strong>  
><strong>Personality: Socially Awkward, Kindhearted, Calculative<strong>  
><strong>TeamRole: S (T) R M: Medic**  
><strong>Weapon: "Ebb and Flow": Ebb is a trident which can fold in half to become a double barreled shotgun, the trigger found underneath the center prong of the trident. Flow is a small shield that becomes a drum magazine for Ebb's shotgun form, feed is similar to Yang Xiao Long's Ember Cilica. Flow also has a non-combative mode as Turk's backpack.<strong>  
><strong>Semblance: Can use water to near instantly heal wounds.<strong>  
><strong>Story: Turk grew up in a small village on the eastern end of Mistral, where his parents ran a local hospital. When he discovered his semblance while training to become a Huntsman, which was his life long dream so he could see the world, his parents had mixed feelings. While his mother was understanding of his wishes, his dad did everything he could to force his son to take up the family business. The only way he could escape his dad's constant orders to start practicing medicine, he left home and traveled west towards Beacon. Not even halfway there after reaching Vale, he was completely exhausted and passed out right in the middle of Beowulf territory. When he woke up, he was on a dropship with Professor Peter Port, who found him while taking Beacon students out on a mission. Upon return to Beacon, he explained his story and demonstrated his skills to Professor Ozpin, who allowed him entrance to the academy.<strong>

**Now where we left off, you already got a small look at this chapter's focus character, Mei Neko. Let's take a better look, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"Begin!" Professor Goodwich ordered as the timer started counting up on the arena.<p>

Cardin grunted as he hefted his mace over his head, activating the crystal centerpiece in his weapon and plunging it into the ground in front of him. A line of shockwave-like explosions propelled themselves towards Mei. The smoke covered his view of wether or not he hit the Faunus. He looked up in surprise as he noticed she was gone as the smoke cleared. He then looked around. Limbs weren't strewn everywhere, indicating he didn't blow her to pieces.

"Looking for me?" a voice above him called out.

"What the-?" Cardin looked up to see the Faunus smiling as she pounced above him, claws glinting in the fluorescent lights above them. He quickly parried as Mei landed on top of him, her claws clinking against the mace as she vaulted off of him and back flipped in front of him. Once more, she went on the offensive, throwing jabs at the Huntsman in training that took him into a defensive position, unfamiliar territory for the mace-wielder.

"Jeez, Cardin's getting his ass kicked." Russel mumbled. The mohawked dagger user had seen his team leader in tough situations during sparring matches before against classmates like Pyrrah or Yang but this was ridiculous. The others in his grade seemed dumbfounded as they watched on.

"It kinda reminds me of the last time I sparred with him." Yang commented.

"Is he usually this bad?" Turk asked the other cat Faunus.

"He's decent enough to beat Jaune a few times." Blake told him, iliciting a "Hey!" from the leader of Team JNPR.

Back on the combat floor, Cardin found a small opening, butting the head of his weapon against Mei's stomach as she winded back for a wide slash. He was able to land some light hits, but were still strong enough to knock her into the air. She tucked into herself as she flew back, something shooting back at her opponent that he shielded himself from. When she landed back on her feet, smirking as she looked at her opponent still with his arm over his head. Taking a moment to realize whatever was being shot at him stopped. She taunted the heavily armored freshman with a finger waggle. He growled as he tried to move forward, realizing then and there that his legs were unable to move. Looking down at his waist, he found himself encased in ice, needles embedded in the ice, and some sticking into the sides of his shoes keeping his feet in place.

"Awww, what's the matter? Can't walk up to a pretty girl like me?" she put her claws on her hips as she walked over to him. He tried swinging his mace to break the ice keeping him in place, but as she stuck her arm out, in a flash, his arm holding the heavy weapon froze in place before it could make contact with the ice around his legs.

"How is she doing that?" Ruby asked.

"Her weapons, 'Aslon Fury', have senbon launchers built into the knuckles. If she attatches a dust crystal to them, they have their effects activate upon firing." Rocco explained.

"And even if those didn't work, she's got the skills to beat the hell out of any guy to come up to her!" Turk cheered, his smile quickly fading with the realization of how he worded that. "I just cheered that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Yang rolled her eyes.

"And it kinda echoed a bit." Nora added.

"And just became my new ringtone whenever you text me." Fox smirked as he held up his scroll, the voice memo feature playing back what the embarassed medic just said.

"Hey, Fox, come on. That's a bit harsh." Velvet tried to get the device out of his hand, instigating a minor wrestling match between the two that was quickly broken up by the mountain that was their teammate, Yatsuhashi.

A loud shattering and the sound of Cardin screaming brought everyone's attention back to the combat zone. Cardin had finally been freed of his frozen prison, but not on his own actions. He was currently sent flying by an uppercut sent from Mei. The upward force of Cardin's ascent didn't stop until his head became lodged through the roof of the building the arena hall was housed in. He groaned as the stars in his vision faded and found himself with his head stuck through the roof, being pecked at by a pidgeon angry at him for startling the poor bird.

"Ow! Hey! Somebody help me outta here!" Cardin called out. His request was answered as Professor Goodwich used her magic to pull her student out of the hole in the ceiling while simultaneously repairing it, and levitated him back to the floor.

"I don't believe I need to even bother stating that Miss Neko is the victor, but for future reference, try not to decimate the arena during your sessions." Goodwich gestured to the multiple scorch marks and cracks from Cardin's mace attacks.

The leader of Team CRDL grumbled as he cracked his neck and stormed off to the locker rooms.

"Gee, what a sore loser." Mei thought to herself out loud before turning to the other locker room and going to change back to her uniform. A few minutes passed before the two had changed and cleaned themselves up, followed by returning to their teammates. Cardin was greeted by a pat on the back by Dove as he cast a glare at the Faunus who beat him as she passed by. She came across half of her team sitting among the first year students and her fellow classmates in Team CFVY. "Rocco, what are you two doing down here?"

"Just getting to know the freshies. Turns out they're pretty cool to get to know them." the bassist explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Mei smiled cheerfully as she sat down next to Rocco and Turk.

"So Mei, Rocco was explaining you went to Signal too?" Yang asked.

"That's right. We've been best friends ever since orientation day." she nodded at the blonde. "Hey, aren't you Professor Xiao Long's daughter?"

The brawler from Team RWBY blinked for a moment. "Y-yeah, how'd you know?"

"He was one of my favorite professors at Signal! He showed me a family picture of you and your sister once. You guys were cute as kids" Mei rambled, illicting a blush and a simultaneous thanks from the two sisters.

"Well, next time we contact him, we'll let him know you said hello." Ruby promised.

"Not to be rude, but shouldn't you guys go back to your own seats? Your other team member looks lonely." Weiss spoke up for the first time in what seemed like ages. Sure enough, the only member of Team STRM left in their original seats did indeed seem lonely, although it was hard to tell behind the high-collared cloak he wore over his uniform. He seemed pretty stoic, a tall student, probably only inches shorter than Yatsuhashi, his face hidden behind the collar and a pair of round white sunglasses. The features she could make out were his light grey hair that was slightly less shaggy than Jaune's blonde mop of a hairstyle, and his pale skin that was almost as white as his cloak.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Blake spoke up, pointing at the screen. Upon it was the selections for the next match, which read "Snow Whitmore vs Yatsuhashi".

"I hope you don't mind, but we still have time for one more match that I have taken the liberty to put together. Seeing as the two of you haven't done any sparring in my previous classes, Misters Whitmore and Yatsuhashi, would you please mind preparing yourselves?" the professor requested the two titans of the upperclassmen. The two gave silent nods as they got up from their seats and made their way down to the locker rooms. Velvet and Coco gave their teammate wishes of good luck as Fox just nodded as he scooted out from the center of the row to the aisle, while Team STRM simply looked on as their final member passed them on his own way to the lockers.

"Is he usually that...silent and creepy?" Jaune asked, feeling a chill as Snow passed by him.

"Jaune, that wasn't very nice!" Pyrrah scolded her leader.

"No, it's okay. He's just like that." Turk humbly agreed with the knight's question.

"Once you get to know him, he's just a quieter version of one of us!" Mei enthusiastically explained.

A few minutes passed before the two final sparring partners made their ways out to the center of the floor. Yatsuhashi stood like a large statue, a small glint coming off the edge of his golden blade, his pauldron also freshly polished. Snow however still wore his cloak, although the white pants and boots indicated he had changed his uniform underneath in the time he was changing before arriving on the arena floor.

"Holy mother of Monty, look at that!" Ruby quietly squeaked upon seeing the albino's weapon. Like his opponent of similar height and stature, Snow also had slung over his back a long broadsword. The intricate design carved into the blade almost made it look like the arm of a snowflake. Ruby could only stare at the weapon, drooling as she tuned out everything else. Turk took very well notice of this.

"Uhh, is she alright?" he asked the teammate sitting next to her, who also happened to be his former opponent.

"Oh, she's just a fanatic when it comes to seeing new weapons she likes." Weiss scoffed. "Once, I walked in to see her blushing with her face in a romance novel, turns out there was an issue of the Huntsmen Armories monthly catalog stowed inside it."

"The poor girl needs to get out more. Unique Blizzard isn't really that special seeing it over and over again." Rocco shrugged.

"Says the guy who uses a beat-up guitar as a weapon." Mei teased, earning a scowl from her friend.

"It's still super cool to me!" Ruby smiled as she noticed the two prepare to engage.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Professor Goodwich asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Yatsuhashi nodded. Snow simply huffed in response.

"Very well. Begin!"

Yatsuhashi quickly drew his heavy blade and charged Snow, who simply stood there, unarmed.

"What's he doing?" Blake wondered. The golden bladed warrior was beginning to make a swipe with his blade at Snow, who had yet to even put a hand on the hilt of his.

"Oh, I see what he's planning." Coco smirked. "Well played, Whitmore."

Yatsuhashi brought his blade down, only for Snow to sink into the floor, the blade aimed at him staying a hair's width away from him the whole time as he vanished.

"What the...Where did he go?" Weiss stuttered as the silent albino disappeared into thin air, leaving much of the class confused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Titans

**Hey, you made it to chapter 4! Glad you stuck around this long. As a thank you for sticking around this long, you're unlocking TWO character bios this chapter. While Snow's going to have his skills revealed this chapter and I don't want to spoil much yet, here's Mei Neko's bio for now.**

**Name: Mei Neko**

**Age: 19**

**Personality: Optimistic, Impatient, Friendly**

**Team/Role: S T R (M) : Scout**

**Weapon: "Aslon Fury": While already a martial arts expert, Mei uses four bladed iron gloves, curved at the tips for shredding opponents. Stored on the knuckles are four senbon launchers, which can have the needles altered if a dust crystal is connected into a special divot in the middle of the palm on each glove. They can be folded and stored on holsters on the back of her belt.**

**Semblance: Can communicate with animals and detect Grimm**

**Story: She was originally born in Vacuo, but when her father was killed in a Faunus rights rally turned violent, which was quickly followed by the White Fang's sudden transformation to a terror cell, her mother took the both of them out of the kingdom to Vale. They lived in the city, hiding their Faunus features to keep from being treated unequally. For Mei, it was easy since her only features are a tail and cat's eyes that could both easily be hidden. When she was accepted into Signal, she made friends with Rocco, who found out about her Faunus features. Instead of making fun of her for it, he seemed indifferent about it , and taught her that there's lots of people that get along with the Faunus race. She started being more social with other people and with time, more comfortable going out in public unhidden, and dedicated much of her life to giving the old message the White Fang once tried to convey: equality for Faunus through peace.**

**Other than that, just for visualization, and I'm just OCD like that, I feel like I should describe where everyone's sitting in relation to one another from left to right, front to back, as of just before the final match was set up.**

**Row 1: Cardin, Dove, Sky, Russel**

**Row 2: Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, Jaune**

**Row 3: Fox, Velvet, Yatsuhashi, Coco, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss**

**Row 4: Turk, Rocco, Mei**

**Row 6: Snow**

**Now without further announcement until the end, here's the final fight between Yatsuhashi and Snow Whitmore!**

* * *

><p>"I don't get it. How did he disappear like that?" Ruby wondered, her silvery eyes tracing the arena. Yatsuhashi, while seeming less surprised than the scarlet reaper in the grandstands was calmly surveying the walls and floor of the combat zone.<p>

Her answer was given some seconds later when something caught her eye at least a yard away of Yatsuhashi's 7 o'clock. A tuft of white hair, seemingly puddling out of the floor as the rest of Snow's head and the hilt of his blade emerged. As his torso emerged, his right hand grabbed Unique Blizzard's hilt and ripped it free from the magnetic sling across his back, swiping it at the towering samurai above him. Yatsuhashi's ears perked at the sudden swishing sound below him, and drew his own large blade as he dashed forward, out of the way of Snow's strike, and turning to face him as the rest of the albino's body emerged from the floor.

"Camoflauge?" Weiss hypothesized to herself.

"You catch on quick, Ice Queen." Rocco nodded, ignoring the followed request to stop calling her that. "That's his semblance. it scared the crap out of us the first time we met." He smiled as he remembered the day well.

* * *

><p><em>One year ago...<em>

"THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Rocco screamed to himself as he flew through the air above the Emerald Forest. The flight from the cliff's launch pads, although fun, was however quickly coming to an end as the evergreen treetops grew closer. He quickly unslung Cadillac Custom's case form and activated the cannon, firing a shot at the sky to get him below the treeline. In the span of a second, the axe-setting of his weapon/instrument was out of the case now slung back over his shoulder as he used it and a free hand to catch onto branches. Only being able to hook onto an exceptionally week looking one near the top of a large tree, he gasped as he fell suddenly from the branch breaking. The audible sound of grunts echoing throughout the forest as he hit a multitude of branches on the way down to the ground. He groaned as he opened his eyes after landing face up. Somehow, his axe had landed, blades embedded into the ground in a position that just missed cleaving his head in two.

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall."

He looked up to see a brunette with a British accent and a beret on her head holding out a hand to him. He took it, pulling himself upwards. "Thanks. Do you have a partner yet?"

A sudden pat to his behind caused him to yelp, as he turned to see another brunette carrying a handbag behind him. "Sorry, Music Man. She's mine. Nice blush by the way." she continued.

"You have to forgive her. I learned so far she's not that big on personal space." the bereted girl apologized.

"Aw, c'mon, Velvs! It's not like he's pressing charges or anything like that."

"Uh, not that this isn't a pleasure and all, but does anyone else realize we're surrounded?" Rocco spoke up. Both girls blinked and looked around to see a large mix of Ursai and Beowolves surrounding the three of them. They all took their battle stances, ready to fight them off, when suddenly, there was a grumbling coming from the girl with the handbag.

"C'mon! You can't jam now!" she practically whined to the accessory. Rocco and Velvet just looked at each other, both unaware at the time of the massive minigun stored inside.

A guttural roar from one of the Ursai echoed throughout the clearing as the Grimm charged at the three of them. There were too many to fight off, and there didn't seem like there was any sort of possible escape route. Terrified out of their minds, the three were completely blindsided as out of the ground lept a tall boy in a white cloak and massive broadsword from seemingly nothing in front of them. The Grimm stopped in their tracks as they watched the new arrival start to descend upon them. As he hit the ground, he tapped a button on the hilt of his weapon and stabbed it straight into the ground. In seconds, the creatures surrounding his fellow man were either impaled on giant spikes made of ice or frozen completely in the giant blocks of ice that now covered the clearing and crept up nearby trees. He slowly looked up, satisfied with the job he had done to kill those beasts and save his fellow classmates.

"Are you all able to continue onward?" he spoke with a light Russian accent.

The three of them were speechless for a moment before Rocco finally broke the silence. "Uhh...yeah?"

The new arrival that just saved all three of their respective asses in one strike simply looked over of them before pointing his sword at Rocco. "You. Do you have a partner yet?"

"N-no. I'm guessing this makes us a team?" he asked, intimidated by the sword sticking in his direction. He hadn't noticed Velvet and Coco slowly backing away from him.

"Da. Come. The temple is a short walk this way." he said pointing north with his free hand as he slung his sword onto his back. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Rocco. Yours?"

"Snow Vitmore." And with that, he turned and started walking the direction he had given the three. With a shrug, Coco spoke up.

"Mysterious type, huh? I like that." she smirked before strutting along with him.

"Seriously, Coco?" Velvet facepalmed before following the two. Rocco simply stood there as he regained his bearings with what just happened. Then, it hit him.

"I fear for my sanity if I ever get paired up with any of them." he thought to himself as he followed the newly formed group.

* * *

><p>Back in the present day, the match was still going strong. Yatsuhashi brought his blade down against Snow's. The sword opened up to form a four bladed shield in Snow's hands just in time as Yatsuhashi's blow came into contact, the force causing the albino to skid backwards. As he did, he threw the shield at his opponent of equal height, the shield spinning at him like a ninja star. The samurai blocked the giant shuriken as Snow ran forward to retrieve it in midair. As he did, the center, which had previously been the hilt in its sword form folded back into place, although the blade stayed in its shield-like shape, albeit now tethered to the hilt to form a snowflake-shaped flail. Snow flung the flail at Yatsuhashi a few times to no avail as each slash was blocked. To make it more difficult, he began morphing rapidly across the arena using his semblance. This caused a constant state of confusion for his opponent, until the frustration involved Yatsuhashi's extremely strong ground strike, sending a shockwave through the arena floor and tripping up Snow's illusion. Caught off guard but not vulnerable, Snow quickly lashed out his flail again. It caused a collision with his opponent's blade, however knocking it out of the hands of Team CFVY's tallest member. The backswing missed, however was quickly followed by another strike at Yatsuhashi. While his aura was able to take the brunt of the hit, it still nearly knocked the massive man over. He carefully flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet next to his dropped blade. Snow quickly reverted his back to its original form and dashed at Yatsuhashi. The strike Yatsuhashi had prepared for the albino locked swords. What he made the mistake not to account for was the slits in the blade that contributed to its snowflake patterned design. His became caught, and with a simple twist of his wrist, Snow once again disarmed his opponent. Holding his blade at Yatsuhashi, who now held his hands up to his sides as a sign of surrender, Goodwich once again stopped the match.<p>

"Very good efforts from both of you. I don't even feel like I should have to announce it, but Mister Whitmore is the victor." she spoke, as the two exchanged a glance at each other. Yatsuhashi gave a bow of respect to the both of them as he retrieved his weapon and headed back to gather his belongings from the locker rooms. Snow nodded to him before he returned to his teammates who now sat behind the group of first years.

"New friends, I assume, team?" Snow deduced as he looked over the group.

"Yep!" Mei smiled as she quickly listed off the names of RWBY and JNPR for her team leader.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Snow humbly nodded his head, then looked over to CFVY as Yatsuhashi was greeted with encouraging words for his efforts in their duel. The other towering member of the upperclassmen looked back over.

"That was an exhilarating battle. Next time I plan to beat you, though." Yatsuhashi smirked.

"I look forward to it." Snow agreed, turning back to the group as Goodwich dismissed the class. While the bulk of Team STRM began to depart, ready to get some rest between classes from the tiring battles each of them went through, they were stopped as members of the underclassmen teams caught them before they headed in the direction of the dorms.

"Hey, Rocco, so if you're not busy sometime soon, you want to try and get a jam session going or something?" Jaune asked the bassist.

"You play guitar, Jaune?" Rocco looked at the blonde quizzically. Weiss on the other hand facepalmed, remembering the atrocity being played for her a couple nights before the ball that Jaune passed off as a serenade. To her surprise, Rocco accepted the offer, while she gave a stare he picked up on that wordlessly messaged him that he was making a big mistake.

While they made plans for the session, Mei and Blake were caught up in a conversation of their own, probably about the wielder of Gambol Shroud's secret from bits and pieces Yang could make out from lip reading. Turk and Pyrrah had been talking about Mistral, both quite intrigued in each other's stories about both their experiences training to become Huntsmen at Sanctum, the both of them being originally from Mistral. Ruby however was able to catch the leader of their newfound allies as he still trekked to the dorms.

"Snow, wait!" Ruby called to the albino who turned at the call of his name. "Don't you want to get to know the rest of us?"

"As much as I vould, I have things to do for my other classes." Snow apologized, turning to the young brunette. "I must say though, your friends are quite capable fighters. Ve should set a date for some training together, say Tuesday before dinner?"

Ruby's eyes lit up at the thought of the two teams practicing against one another. She nodded and shook hands with the albino to seal the deal, him being careful not to crush her small hands with his thicker ones. He then turned to his team.

"Comrades, as much as I hate to cut this short, we have another class in a few hours, and need to rest before it." he ordered.

"He's right. It was nice meeting you all again!" Turk smiled as he turned to leave.

"See you guys around." Rocco grinned. Mei simply gave an honest smile and wave farewell as the rest of the team followed their titan of a leader to the dorms.

"They seemed nice." Yang smirked as she turned to the rest of her teammates. "So what's next on the agenda?"

"Well, we have Doctor Oobleck's class at 11.." Ruby recited from memory.

"Wait, did you say eleven? It's 10:56!" Weiss shouted.

"Oh, crud! We're going to be late again! Ruby gasped.

"Well if we get moving, we won't be you dunce!" Weiss began dragging her friend as they ran down the halls closely followed by the remainder of RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the end to the introduction of my OC crew, Team STRM. Let's end this by unlocking the final member of the team's bio: Leader Snow Whitmore!<strong>

**Name: Snow Whitmore**

**Age: 21**

**Personality: Quiet, Protective, Mysterious**

**Team/Role: (S) T R M**

**Weapon: "Unique Blizzard": An intricately designed large broadsword with three other uses. The first is that it can fold out into a four-sided, snowflake-shaped giant shuriken or shield. The second is that the tether in the handle unwinds, allowing the first form to be used as a flail. Finally, a small ice dust crystal allows at the push of a button on the hilt in its sword form for a single strike to explode the battlefield into a giant mound of ice. Due to the power, the crystal becomes drained after one use, so this feature is rarely used.**

**Semblance: Can 'melt' into any surface and camoflauge himself near seemlessly.**

**Story: Raised in a small mountain village at the northern edge of Vale, Snow didn't see a day go by that his hometown got attacked by the mountain Ursas and Nevermore that wandered north in search of prey. Every day, he lost neighbors, friends, and even his mother to these raids by the Grimm. He took up fighting them once he came of age to learn self defense, however discovering his semblance gave opportunity for a new tactic: guerilla warfare. Using his camoflauge abilities, he would track Grimm to their homes and eliminate entire packs then and there. When one day came that Glynda Goodwich was tasked with leading Beacon students to investigate the sudden disappearance of Grimm in the area that was once a hotspot for the creatures, she discovered the cause of it was Snow thanks to a well timed attack by Beowulfs. She offered him a position in the next class to attend Beacon in return that she would make sure Huntsmen and Huntresses would take up his Grimm-slaying tasks while he was away. With the deal made, Snow became a Beacon student then and there, training so that he could hopefully save his village from the Grimm menace permanently.**

**As I said, these guys will be making appearances in one-offs and the story I'm working on for the future. You'll next see them in that story: "RWBY: Stolen Innocence." It's a mature fic due to some of the themes that it'll focus on, and I have no idea how it will go over on here, but here's hoping you all like it!**

**Oh, and the only thing I own here in this fic is STRM. All other elements come from Monty Oum and the rest of RT that work on RWBY.**


End file.
